


The Monster I Could Become

by TheRedeemer1995



Series: Feedback AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcor Gains A Physical Form, Alcor Has A Cane-Sword, Alcor Has A Magic Satchel In His Hat, Alcor the Dreambender Does What He Wants, Alcor the Dreambender Is One Slick Son Of A Gun, Alcor the Dreambender Keeps A Journal, Alcor the Dreambender VS Bill Cipher, Alcor the Dreambender Vs Rumble McSkirmish, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), And I Will Go Down With Gravity Falls Too!, Badass Alcor, Badass Dipper Pines, Badass Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher Is Weird, Bill Cipher does what he wants, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, But Who Stole The Capers?, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Demon Deals, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon/Human Relationships, Dipper Pines and Grunkle Stan Bonding, Dipper Pines is Awesome, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, Dipper Pines is a Dork, During Canon, F/M, Feedback AU (Gravity Falls), Grappling Hook (Gravity Falls), Gravity Falls Is My Home, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls Season One, Gravity Falls Spoilers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this a long time ago, Immortality Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be, Long Live The Inflatable Pool Duck Revolution!, Mabel Pines Is Awesome, Mystery Shack, Mystery Twins, Not That It Matters..., Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Remember: Reality Is An Illusion The Universe Is A Hologram Buy Gold BYE!!!, Revenge Is Underrated, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Journals (Gravity Falls), The Power Of Mabel, Triangle Bill Cipher, Viva La Gravity Falls!, Watch Out For The Star Guy Too, Watch Out For The Triangle Guy, but we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedeemer1995/pseuds/TheRedeemer1995
Summary: While out in the forest after having embarrassed himself at Greasy's Diner, Dipper encounters a being known as Alcor the Dreambender, who, as it turns out, is actually a future version of Dipper himself. Allying himself, and subsequently moving in with, the Pines Family, Alcor seeks to avoid the forces of the Time Baby by posing as Grunkle Stan's grandson. Meanwhile, Wendy Corduroy develops feelings for Alcor, much to the chagrin of both Robbie Valentino and Dipper himself. On top of that, Dipper and Mabel become increasingly curious about what the future holds in store for them, and more specifically, what events led young Mason "Dipper" Pines, a socially awkward twelve tear old boy, to becoming a reality warping chaos god with an ever-fragile grasp on sanity? And what does this triangle guy, Bill Cipher, have to do with any of it? And why does Alcor hate Cipher so much?One thing's for sure... with the single most powerful Dream Demon walking among them, Gravity Falls with learn the true meaning of chaos and mayhem.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Alcor the Dreambender, Wendy Corduroy/Robbie Valentino
Series: Feedback AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928203
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. I Am The Future Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, prospective readers, and welcome to The Monster I Could Become... this work in particular holds a very special place in my hear, because TO THIS DAY, I am a die-hard Gravity Falls fanboy, even if its been years since the show ended, which, admittedly, left a Gravity Falls-shaped hole in my Gravity Falls shaped heart. And yes, I got that from Mettatron. And so, I decided to bring this, what I consider to be one of my finest works from fanfiction.net, over here for you guys to enjoy, while making a few modifications and edits to it, as it IS one of my older works, and needed a few slaps of paint. But, with that out of the way, I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so let us start the game!

_Chapter One_

_I Am The Future Dipper_

_Over the past few millennia, Gravity Falls had gone from a sleepy little town, to a vast and sprawling metropolis, the kind to rival Coruscant from Star Wars. Unfortunately, it was far from perfect. Poverty ran rampant around the city. Many a poor soul had been sent to the Globnar Arena to be punished for their simple misdeed of stealing a bit of food, just to ensure their family could survive another day._

_And at the center of all of this madness was the tyrannical oversized infant known as the Time Baby, who was powerful enough to rival Bill Cipher at the height of his power... well, that is, before the events of what was known as the Transcendence._

_Not even the Time Baby knew exactly what happened during the Transcendence. All anyone knew was that it had resulted in the appearance of a vast array of creatures, the kind you'd hear about in fairy tales or spooky campfire stories, the deaths of Bill Cipher and a twelve year old boy, and the creation of... him._

_Nobody knows who the dream demon known by names such as the Dreambender, the Twin Star, or as he is more commonly referred as, Alcor, truly was. Some say he is actually the twelve year old boy who died during the Transcendence, having absorbed a portion of Bill Cipher's power. Others say he's a fusion of Bill Cipher and the boy. Others still say he doesn't exist. But, all anyone knew for sure was that the Time Baby wanted him brought before him, apparently out of fear that Alcor, rumored to be even stronger than Bill Cipher himself at the height of his power, might one day challenge and defeat him._

_And so, Time Baby sent a team of his greatest warriors into the Mindscape with one mission: capture Alcor, and ensure his everlasting reign._

_Although Alcor, who was all too real, initially tried to fight off his attackers, he quickly came to realize that Time Baby truly was playing for keeps and had equipped his warriors with some dangerous and powerful equipment. Powerful enough to take him down without a problem._

_So, with no one to turn to, Alcor had no choice but to run for it, with the Time Baby’s soldiers hot on his heels._

_Eventually, though, Alcor found his back against the wall with nowhere left to run. So, he had no choice but to use his newest and most dangerous power, and attempted to create a feedback loop in order to dimension hop to who-knew-when or where, barely escaping the grasp of Time Baby’s forces._

_But, where did he go? What became of him when he got to where he was going? Did Time Baby know where the Dreambender went? Well, let’s find out, together..._

  
  


_Gravity Falls, Oregon-Year 2012._

It was almost closing time at the Mystery Shack, a run-down cabin that had been converted into a tourist trap by its owner, Stanford Pines. However, before Mr. Pines could close up shop, there was one thing he had to take care of: a particularly frustrating customer who couldn’t seem to make up his mind on what he wanted to buy.

“I like to get my Christmas shopping done early. Do you have anything that’s in the spirit of the season?” Tyler Cutebiker asked Grunkle Stan.

“Uh… how about these crystals?” Grunkle Stan, who was an old man in his late fifties clad in an old fashioned suit with a ribbon bow tie, brown dress shoes, thick glasses, and a maroon fez with what looked like a gold fish of some kind on the front, said as he grabbed the bowl containing the supposed crystals.

Tyler chuckled. “Looks like broken glass,” said Tyler, giggling as he spoke.

“What are you, a cop?” asked Grunkle Stan as he put the bowl away, glaring at Tyler as he darted off to look at some new thing that had apparently captured his attention. A second later, the gift shop door opened, and through it walked Stan’s great-nephew, Mason Pines, nicknamed Dipper, and Stan’s great-niece and Dipper’s twin sister, Mabel Pines.

Dipper was clad in his usual outfit, which consisted of a dark blue vest with an orange shirt underneath, a pair of grey shorts, black and white tennis shoes, and a blue and white baseball cap with a blue pine tree on the front. Mabel, meanwhile, had braces in her teeth and wore one of her hand-knitted sweaters (this one green with a mushroom on the front), a pink skirt, and black shoes.

“Grunkle Stan, can we go to the diner?” asked Mabel before grabbing her stomach. “We’re huuuuuuuunnnnngggrrryyy…”

“Huuuuunnnnggggrrryyy…” added Dipper, likewise grabbing his stomach before he and his sister started slamming their stomachs into each other.

“Sure, as soon as this yahoo makes up his mind,” said Stan, pointing at Tyler.

“Do you have this in another animal?” Tyler asked, pointing at a fish display on the wall.

_To Hell with this,_ thought Grunkle Stan before looking back at the kids. “I’m fine locking him inside if you are.”

Mischievous looks on their faces, Dipper and Mabel nodded. The three Pines quickly made their way out the door and blocked the entrance with a long piece of plywood before hopping into Stan’s car and driving away.

_A Few Minutes And Several Near-Collisions Later..._

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan arrived at Greasy’s Diner, Gravity Falls’ local family restaurant. As they made their way to an open booth, the trio passed familiar faces such as Wendy Corduroy, who Dipper had a massive and somewhat creepy crush on, and her father, “Manly Dan” Corduroy; Old Man McGucket, the local kook who just so happened to be one of the most ingenious robotics engineers that Dipper had ever seen, which admittedly had him thinking there was more going on between McGucket’s ears than lunatic hillbilly nonsense; and Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland, the former of whom was scarfing down pancakes while the latter timed him with a speedometer gun.

Finding an empty booth, Dipper and Mabel sat down, followed by Stan who picked up the menu and started to look at it before a waitress with grey hair and one eye that seemed to be permanently closed for some reason approached them.

Stan shot the waitress his most charming smile. “Lazy Susan, there’s my little ray of sunshine. Where were you yesterday?” asked Stan.

“I got hit by a bus!” said Lazy Susan with a big smile.

Stan laughed loudly. “Hilarious!” he said.

“Thank you!” said Lazy Susan before she laughed as well.

“You do split plates, right?”

“Maybe…” said Lazy Susan before pulling up her closed eyelid and closing it again. “Wink!”

“Great! We’ll all split a one-fourth of the number seven, a free salad dressing for the lady, and a small plate of ketchup for the boy!” said Stan, tipping his hat as Lazy Susan walked away.

“But, Grunkle Stan, I want pancakes,” said Mabel, pulling on Stan’s suit sleeve.

“With the fancy flour they use these days?” said Stan, scoffing as he spoke and throwing up his arms. “What am I, made of money?”

A second later, Stan realized that a $100 bill had found its way to freedom from inside the sleeve of his suit. “Tap, tap,” Stan said as he tapped the cash back into his suit, while Mabel looked disappointed.

Looking outside their booth, Dipper caught sight of something. It was a sign that advertised free pancakes for anyone who could beat a manliness tester.

“Don’t worry, guys,” said Dipper, cracking his knuckles. “Pancakes are on me! I’m gonna win some by beating that manliness tester.”

“Manliness tester?” said Stan, raising his eyebrow and desperately trying not to crack a smile.

“Beating?” said Mabel, likewise raising her eyebrow and trying not to smile.

Ultimately, their attempts were in vain as both Mabel and Stan burst out in hysterical laughter, pounding their fists on the table.

“What? What’s so funny?” asked Dipper, feeling that he was missing the joke.

“Oh, no offense, Dipper, but you’re not exactly Manly Mannington,” said Mabel, her smile as wide as a mile.

“Hey, I am too Manly… Manny or whatever it was you said,” said Dipper defensively.

“Look, kid, face the music. You got no muscles, you smell like baby wipes, and let’s not forget last Tuesday’s… incident, eh, _Disco Girl?”_ said Grunkle Stan, a smug look on his face.

Mabel let out a snort of laughter at this. “You were listening to girly Icelandic pop sensation BABBA?” she giggled.

“No! I wasn’t! It-it’s not important!” stammered Dipper. “Come on, you guys, I’m plenty masculine! You see this chest hair?” said Dipper before he revealed that he had exactly zero chest hairs, much to his sister and uncle’s protests. “Ugh, man.”

As Stan and Mabel continued laughing, Dipper had had just about enough of his family’s taunting. ”All right, family of little faith! Prepare to eat your words! And a plate of delicious pancakes,” said Dipper as he climbed out of his seat and made his way towards the manliness tester, with every head in the diner following him as he passed.

“All right, Dipper, time to manhandle this… manhandle,” Dipper said as he reached the manliness tester. “And a-one, and a-two…”

“Quit stallin’!” yelled Grunkle Stan.

With that little nudge, Dipper grabbed onto the handle and squeezed as hard as he could. Slowly but sure, the light began to make its way higher up the meter until it finally reached “man,” only for Dipper to let go and cause the meter to fall all the way back down to “wimp.”

A small card popped out of the bottom of the machine, which Dipper took. On it was a picture of a baby in a diaper and the words, _You are a cutie patootie!_

“Oh, what?” said Dipper before chuckling and stammering a variety of excuses, only to be bumped aside by Manly Dan, cracking his knuckles. “The thing’s rickety man, you shouldn’t even-”

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, however, Manly Dan had pressed his pinky against the manliness tester’s handle, and caused the entire machine to explode, sending pancakes flying onto everyone’s plate, or in Dipper’s case, his head as the entire diner cheered.

“Yeah!” cried Manly Dan. “Free pancakes for everyone!”

Dipper, however, noticed that Stan and Mabel were still laughing at him. “I need to get some chest hair and fast,” said Dipper before he bolted towards the diner’s exit, only to trip over a beaver who popped up in a hole in the floor. “I’m fine! Everything’s fine!” said Dipper as he ran out the door.

  
  


_Later That Day..._

Dipper was constantly muttering under his breath as he made his way through town, clearly frustrated by his humiliating himself at the diner earlier.

“‘Not manly enough,’ Stupid diner, stupid lumberjack,” muttered Dipper angrily, only to get sprayed with a powerful jet of water from behind, causing the boy to turn around and get blasted in the face with water.

As it turned out, the water was coming from a destroyed fire hydrant. Standing nearby was Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland. “Another hydrant destroyed. It’s a gosh-dang mystery,” said Blubbs.

“Wanna take off our uniforms and spin around in circles?” asked Durland.

“Quit reading my mind,” said Blubbs.

As the two idiot cops ran around shirtless in circles, Dipper backed up to get out of their way and ended up walking directly into a random lady.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m looking for the mailman,” the lady said.

That seemed to push Dipper over the tipping point. “What, are you saying I’m not a ‘male’ man, is that what you’re saying?” Dipper said. “Is that what you’re trying to say? I’m-I’m not male, I’m not a man, is that- is that what you’re getting at?”

“Are you crying?” the lady asked, a little unnerved by Dipper’s behavior.

Dipper, however, said nothing and ran off into the forest, crying in frustration at not being manly enough.

_That needs to change immediately!_ thought Dipper as he ran deeper into the forest. So lost in thought and anguish was Dipper that he didn’t see where he was going, and ended up tripping over something.

"Argh! Stupid rock!" growled Dipper as he pulled himself up, turning to see the rock he'd tripped over.

Only to find that it _wasn't_ a rock, but rather a person who seemed to be around Wendy's age and height, and was clad in an old fashioned black suit and a black ribbon bow tie, which was damaged in some places, and black dress shoes. Lying nearby was a black top hat with a yellow stripe near the base. 

But, it was the guy's face that truly sent shivers down Dipper's spine. He had brown hair in a similar haircut to his own, and generally looked like an older version of himself. 

“Oh, man… try to create a feedback loop and look at what happens… huh? Where the heck am I?” asked the creepy Dipper clone, in an what could only be an older version of Dipper’s voice, which sounded as though it had a certain something in it, like you could immediately trust the guy who was using it, and that it could talk you into doing anything. The Dipper clone opened its eyes, revealing them to be black where the whites should be and bright yellow where the brown should be, sat up, and looked around a bit before groaning again. “Gravity Falls? In the past? AW, COME ON!”

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute, what are you talking about, guy? Are you from the future or something? Are you, like, my great-great grandson or something?" asked Dipper.

The Dipper clone, wincing as it sat up, looked at its clawed hands as though it couldn't believe what it saw... almost like it hadn't seen a hand before, before it proceeded to pinch itself. "Ow! Bill was right, pain actually IS kinda funny," muttered the doppelganger. 

"Hello, Earth to look alike? Mind answering the question?" asked Dipper.

"Huh? Oh, you mean if I'm your descendant? Well, you see, about that… I am the future Dipper. Name’s Alcor. Alcor the Dreambender, Reigning King of Chaos, Ruler of the Mindscape and Dark Lord of Fear," said Alcor, producing a business card bearing those exact words and holding out his hand to Dipper. As Dipper reached up to shake it, however, Alcor quickly jerked his hand away.

“Word to the wise and to you, kid. Never shake a demon’s hand, especially if the hand’s attached to a dream demon, like myself, and definitely not if you haven’t read the fine print of the deal,” said Alcor.

“Oooooookaaaaaaaayyyyy... but, what do you mean you’re the future?” said Dipper, a completely confused look on his face, causing Alcor to chuckle.

“Oh, come on, are you _really_ being this dense, Dipper?" said Alcor, a slightly amused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" the young boy asked, his confusion increasing rapidly by the second.

“I am the _future… Dipper_ ," said Alcor, speaking slowly and carefully, as if to imply something.

Dipper began to think over Alcor’s words, but still could only shrug, coming up with a blank.

“Son of a- I don’t remember being denser than a timetainium wall when I was you,” Alcor muttered as he put a hand to his forehead in annoyance. “All right, let’s try putting it bluntly. I’m you from the future. Well… _a possible_ future, more than likely.”

At this news, Dipper began to freak out like he’d just been told he’d been invited to meet one of his heroes, or perhaps had just learned everything about the Author of the Journals himself.

"So, wait a moment... you're ME?! I don't understand! How do I, er, we, end up becoming a demon?! What happens to us?! What about Mabel?! Grunkle Stan?! And all the others?!" Dipper babbled on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Good things come to those who wait... besides, haven't you seen the movies about time travel? Does _anything_ good come from knowing about your future?" said Alcor.

“Well… yes… no… Gah, I don’t know!” yelled Dipper at the look-alike, while Alcor just busied himself… with running into a tree.

“Man, it’s good to have a physical form again. I wonder if I’m even stronger than Bill Cipher was when- whoops… need to be careful about what I talk about, especially in the present company. But, still, I wonder if I can actually have a family now… a normal...ish, human family… that’d be nice,” Alcor muttered to himself, a distant look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" said Dipper.

“That’s irrelevant, Dipper. Let’s talk about you, for I sense that you have some serious emotional issues,” said Alcor before snapping his fingers and causing a black leather office chair and a black leather therapy chair to appear out of thin air. “Sit,” said Alcor, pointing towards the therapy chair while he sat down in the office chair.

Dipper, not having the slightest clue what was going, laid down in the therapy chair, which was surprisingly comfortable.

“Now, then, Dipper, what seems to be the issue? Remember, I’m you so I’ll be able to figure it out even if you say nothing,” said Alcor, summoning a notepad and a pen out of thin air.

Dipper heaved a sigh and began telling his counterpart all about his struggles with being manly, starting from the manliness tester incident all the way up to right before meeting Alcor. As Dipper talked, Alcor paid close attention, despite doodling on his notepad at the same time.

Once Dipper had finished talking, Alcor leaned forward into his chair and spoke. “Well, Dipper, I can safely say that I’ve been through exactly what you’re going through. Although, in my version of today, I met these creatures called Manotaurs, and they taught me how to become their definition of a man. But, when they sent me on a quest to kill a creature known as the Multi-Bear, great guy by the way, I simply couldn’t do it. In truth, he was the one who taught me how to be a man. You see, Dipper, a manliness tester can’t tell you what kind of man you are. Only you, and those around you that help define you can tell you what kind of man you are. And from what I know about being you, you’re the kind of man who does what he thinks is the right thing to do, even if nobody agrees with you and turns against you,” the dream demon said with a small smile on his face, something that his younger counterpart returned.

“Wow. Thanks, man,” said Dipper.

"Any time, Dipper. Now, then," said Alcor, dispelling the chairs, putting on his hat, making a stylized cane with what appeared to be an ebony horned sheep’s head on the top appear out of thin air, and repairing his suit with a snap of his fingers. "I believe you have an old man and a twin sister who might be a little concerned about where you’ve wandered off to. And I need to discuss living arrangements with the old man as well. Shall we go to the Mystery Shack, Dipper?”

_A Short Time Later..._

“WOW, it’s been awhile since I was here… maybe I can blow it up quicker this time?” Alcor asked himself as he and his younger counterpart exited the forest and entered the clearing where the Mystery Shack was, the fingers on his hand looking as though they were just itching to snap and blow the Shack to smithereens.

Dipper, for his part, was puzzled, and a little bit concerned. "When did we blow up the Shack?" he asked his future self.

"Spoilers, Dipper,” Alcor told his younger counterpart.

"Oh, right,” said Dipper as he and Alcor reached the front entrance of the Mystery Shack and walked inside just in time to hear Mabel say something about how Soos was going to be playing Lazy Susan.

“I’m soft, like a woman,” said the voice of Soos.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” asked Dipper as he and Alcor walked into the living room, causing Grunkle Stan, Soos, who was dressed up like Lazy Susan for some reason, Wendy Corduroy, and Mabel to look over at them and immediately adopt expressions ranging from confusion to surprised.

“Okay, maybe it’s my cataracts acting up, but I think I’m seeing two Dippers over there, one of them looks like the normal Dipper, the other one seems well dressed, taller, and more teenager-y than normal,” said Stan.

“No, Mr. Pines, I’m seeing two Dippers too,” said Soos while Mabel nodded in agreement.

“And call me crazy, but the taller Dipper in the suit is kinda hot…” said Wendy before realizing what she just said and adopting an embarrassed sort of look.

“Well, this is getting weird,” said Alcor, adopting his own embarrassed look. “I guess I should explain, but first, I’m gonna move in. Say, is that room where the evil wax figures used to be still open?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes Chapter One! Man, it feels good to be back to work on this old thing! And, if I may be perfectly honest, Gravity Falls… it really feels like coming home. It really does. In any case, if you liked what you saw here, then be sure to kudos, bookmark, and comment, and I’ll see you guys next time!


	2. Fixing The Unfixable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, prospective readers, and welcome back to The Monster I Could Become! Last chapter got us off to a pretty okay start. That said, I have a pretty good idea about where I want to take these next few chapters. Speaking of chapters, I can safely say that quite a few chapters of this particular story will revolve around episodes from Season One, but many of them will have some unique twist to them, and who knows, maybe I’ll throw in a few of the scrapped plots from the show into the mix, like Dead Sweater Off or that B-plot with Wendy and Stan or something, and considering that there's a span of at least a week between episodes considering there's only forty episodes in the series, there will be many a chapter that follows an original storyline. Anyways, I’ve babbled long enough, let us start the game!

_ Chapter II: _

_ Fixing The Unfixable _

"So, let me see if I've got this right,” said Wendy, pointing at Alcor after Dipper had finished explaining his story, while his demonic counterpart looked around, a nostalgic look on his face. “That guy is you from a future where you end up becoming a demon of some kind?"

"The politically correct term is 'dream demon,' which I might add is the most powerful of demons, but yeah, pretty much," said Alcor. "Although, in my usual incorporeal state, not even the most feared and dangerous of demons can hold a candle to me when it comes to power. And now that I've regained my physical human form, I'm an immortal teenage guy with enough power to tear the entire universe apart and put it back together again in ten seconds flat. It’s the kind of power you’d find in Japanese Anime, particularly the one with the monkey people, or even the one with the ninja children.”

Wendy whistled, feeling her newfound attraction to the future incarnation of Dipper Pines increase somewhat, as she had a thing for guys who were dangerous and broke the rules. "And here I thought MY family had seen some drama, with my Mom... " said Wendy, a sad look in her eyes as she spoke.

"What about your mom?" asked Mabel, a touch worried for her gal pal.

Wendy shook her head. "Never mind, it can wait," she said.

Soos raised his hand as though he were a student in class. “I have a question. How exactly did you go from ‘socially awkward human child with emotional issues' to 'reality warping dream demon with phenomenal cosmic powers?'” the portly man dressed up as a woman asked.

“Yeah, I’d like to know that myself,” said Dipper.

“Me too!” said Mabel cheerfully.

Alcor suddenly turned beet red as Stan, Soos, Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel closed in on him, the same burning question in their eyes.

“W-well, you see the thing about that is… NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!” cried Alcor before he teleported away in a flash of light, temporarily blinding everyone.

Once everyone recovered from the bright flash of light, Dipper spoke up. “Ugh, he wouldn’t give me a straight answer on our way here either! He kept telling me ‘spoilers, Dipper,’ and kept asking if he looked like the Internet to me.”

“Yeah, he seemed kinda shifty about how he got immortality and crazy superpowers… do you think I could make him into an attraction?” Stan said to no one in particular.

“I don’t know, Dip-Dop. Maybe it’s kind of a touchy subject for him, like politics,” said Mabel. “Maybe we should just let it go until he’s ready to tell us.”

Dipper heaved a sigh of frustration. “You’re right, Mabel. I still want to get some answers, though. But, what were you guys doing before Alcor and I walked in here?” he asked his sister.

“Well, it all started after you ran out of the diner after that  _ hilarious _ incident with the manliness tester. Grunkle Stan was pondering his relationship with you-”

“I still have no idea how I’m related to  _ that, _ ” said Stan, pointing at Dipper, who growled angrily at him.

“-but I knew Grunkle Stan had a soft side deep down, and when Lazy Susan came back with our food, I had an idea happen: Grunkle Stan has a thing for Lazy Susan! But, Grunkle Stan’s been out of the game for so long he doesn’t even know where to start, so I decided to help him get Lazy Susan to like him!” said Mabel excitedly.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Mabel? I mean, Grunkle Stan’s a cranky, gross, and weird old man. No offense,” said Dipper.

“None taken,” said Stan.

“Of course I’m sure, Dipper! Nothing is more stronger than the power of-” Mabel started to say before Dipper interrupted her.

“Let me guess, love?” said Dipper, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the wall.

“No, nothing is stronger than the power of Mabel, doofus!” said Mabel as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

“I’m pretty sure our resident supernatural teenager might have something to say about that,” said Wendy with a smirk.

“Actually, you’d be surprised.”

Everyone present jumped about a foot in the air when Alcor somehow reappeared, leaning up against the wall, top hat held in his hands.

“Apologies, didn’t mean to frighten you all,” said Alcor with a small smile. “But, anyways, as I was saying, whenever I lost control of my temper, the Mabel of my dimension was always the first one on the scene and she was always able to talk me down. And trust me, you have no idea what creatures like me are like when we get angry. But, please, continue.”

“All right, Grunkle Stan, show me how you approach a woman. Remember, this is a safe, non-judgmental environment. I’ll just be off on the side judging you on a scale of one to ten,” said Mabel, picking up a pen and paper while Alcor chuckled.

Stan walked up to Soos, a nervous look on his face. Upon reaching his handyman, Stan hocked up a loogie and said, “Can I borrow some money?”

Mabel pulled out a whistle from somewhere and blew on it. “This is gonna be harder than I thought,” she said.

“But, I can confirm this is at least mildly entertaining,” said Alcor, a broad smirk evident on his face.

  
  


_Three-And-A-Half-Hours Of Intensive Making Over And/Or Training_ _Later..._

  
  


Alcor, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos were gathered in the living room, ready to see the results of Mabel’s makeover of Grunkle Stan.

The results… were a complete let down to say the least.

“Okay, Grunkle Stan, you started like this,” said Mabel as she held up a “before” picture of Grunkle Stan to the group. “But you became…”

Everyone’s eyes went over to the real life Grunkle Stan, who was a disheveled wreck of the man in the picture. A q-tip was stuck in one of his ears, he smelled like something akin to a dead skunk as evidenced by the flies hovering around him, and there was what appeared to be vomit on his tank top.

“Can I scratch myself now?” asked the trainwreck formerly known as Grunkle Stan, which in turn caused Alcor to burst out laughing hysterically.

“Oh, man, why did I have to go hang out with those stupid manitaurs in my dimension?! This right here… this is PRICELESS!” laughed Alcor, floating in midair with his feet kicking wildly as he continued laughing, eventually coming to a halt as he wiped what seemed to be a shimmering yellow tear from his eyes.

“No! No, no, no!” cried Mabel before she noticed what was on Stan’s shirt. “Is that throw up on your shirt?”

Stan looked down at himself before replying, “I don’t know how to answer that.”

Mabel heaved a sigh of defeat before tearing up the before picture in her hands and falling back onto her chair.

“Face it, Mabel, your uncle’s unfixable, like that spinning pie trolley thing in the diner,” said Wendy.

Upon hearing this, Mabel immediately perked back up again with a huge smile on her face. “Grunkle Stan, come with me!” she said as she made her way out the door, before poking her head through the doorway and adding, “And leave your pants at home!”

“With pleasure!” said Grunkle Stan with a big smile on his face.

  
  


_ A Short While Later… _

  
  


Mabel and Stan arrived at Greasy’s Diner, where Lazy Susan was trying to get the pie trolley to spin by beating it on the top.

“Spin! Spin!” yelled Lazy Susan.

“Lazy Susan, listen. I know he’s not much to look at, but you’re always fixing stuff in the diner, and if you love fixing stuff, nothing could use more fixing than my Grunkle Stan. Also, women live longer than men, so you’ll have a smaller dating pool, and you should really lower your standards,” said Mabel.

“So, Lazy Susan,” Stan said with a chuckle. “Whaddya say?”

Lazy Susan took one look at Grunkle Stan, and walked away. Heaving a sigh of defeat, Grunkle Stan and Mabel started walking away, only to be stopped by a voice.

“Hey!” called Lazy Susan, holding out a piece of paper and causing Grunkle Stan and Mabel to turn around. “Here’s my number, why don’t you give me a call some time?”

“Really?” Grunkle Stan said, a smile crossing his face.

“Really!” said Lazy Susan with a laugh and placed a piece of pie on a nearby table. “Also, here’s some pie, on the house! For you!”

As Lazy Susan walked away, Mabel squealed in excitement. “We did it! When are you gonna call?! You wanna call now?! I don’t have a phone! Let’s get a phone! We can put it on a credit card! Let’s get a credit card!”

“Mabel!” said Stan. “Let a man enjoy his pie, huh?”

_ Later That Night... _

Alcor the Dreambender entered his room in the Mystery Shack. Converting the old room where a bunch of cursed wax figures had been stored into his new bedroom had literally been as easy as a snap of a finger. In the far corner of the room, near the only window, was a large four-poster king sized bed with black satin sheets. Directly across from the bed, hidden in the shadows, was a writing desk with a quill and a bottle of ink that bore a small infinity sign. Leaning up against a far wall was what seemed to be a violin case, marked with Alcor’s insignia, which consisted of two black stars, one larger with a pair of bat wings attached to it, the second smaller and upside down. Nearby was a wardrobe that held a seemingly endless supply of Alcor’s outfits, and a bookshelf with a secret compartment for holding things that Alcor didn’t want anyone to find. A black throw rug bearing the same insignia lay in the center of the room. The room itself was illuminated by enchanted blue flames that were ice cold to the touch, rather than hot, so as not to burn the Shack down by accident.

In other words, it was the perfect place for a humanized dream demon to call home.

“All right, let’s see here…” sad Alcor, pulling off his top hat and reaching inside it. “OMEGA RYNO V, that’ll come in handy toward the end of the summer… Infinity-Sided Die… Ow! Wendy’s old axe… one of Mizar’s sweaters... ah-ha! Knew I had a blank one in here some place!” Alcor cried as he pulled what seemed to be a black and yellow book of some kind before setting it on his writing desk. With a wave of his hand, the quill in the ink bottle sprang to life and drew a big number one of the front before the book opened to the front page, where the quill wrote the date  _ June 13th, 2012. _

“New entry. There has been an unexpected, although not undesirable, complication. In my desperation to escape the forces of the Time Baby, I attempted to create a feedback loop. However, something appears to have gone wrong, and I am now marooned in the Gravity Falls of the year 2012. The year that Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher died, and I, Alcor the Dreambender, was born,” said Alcor, the quill writing down every word he spoke.

“As I look around the old Mystery Shack from my human days, and gaze upon my old human friends, my Grunkle Stan, my younger counterpart, and my beloved twin sister Mabel Pines aka Mizar, I cannot help but feel a great sadness inside me. It almost feels like remembering a younger sibling who I had lost so long ago. I do not know if I can return to my home dimension from this place of my human youth or if Time Baby knows where I’ve escaped to, but it should turn out that I am unable to return home, perhaps there is something to live for here, in this dimension.”

“It is hard to shake the feeling that the Wendy Corduroy of this dimension has become attracted to me. Heh, kinda amusing, I suppose. She always was attracted to men who were dangerous and broke the rules. And I dare you to find a more dangerous rulebreaker than I. And yet, her attraction does bring forth a myriad of questions for myself. Is it possible that, now that I have been transfigured into a human form, for me to actually be able to have a genuine romantic and sexual relationship? For most of my demon years, I refused and shot down any and all of my fellow demons attempts to try to romance or bed me. I still remember how pissed Xethis was when I turned her down. But, perhaps, now that I have a human form once more, I can finally give romance a chance… and if my suspicions about Corduroy are correct, then perhaps I can reignite my childhood crush on the redhead, and this time have her feel the same way about me. Wishful thinking, true, but still, this time I might just have a chance. One thing’s for certain though… this is going to be fun. End entry.”

_ Meanwhile… _

Hidden in the woods not far from the Mystery Shack, a group of shadows spied on the old tourist trap, waiting orders from their leader.

_ "We’ve located the target. Should we take him?" _ one of the shadows asked into a futuristic device, which showed the image of a giant baby with an hourglass on his forehead.

_ "No. Keep your distance, but keep a sharp eye on him. Remember the ground on which you tread is prior to the Transcendence, or as this dimension knows it, Weirdmaggedon. And you know who was around before Weirdmaggedon happened. More importantly, we need Alcor’s help in order to save the Multiverse from not only this dimension’s particularly volatile Bill Cipher but also from... THEM. There is no room for error," _ said Time Baby. 

_ "Yes, sir,"  _ said the shadow, turning off the device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes chapter two, finishing up the opening act of Dipper vs Manliness! But, what's this? Seems like we have more problems lurking on the horizon for our lovable crew and their live-in chaos god. Hmm... I wonder... 
> 
> Join us next time as we get to see some of Dipper, Mabel, and Stan’s new daily life now that Alcor the Dreambender now lives among them! If you liked what you saw here, then be sure to fav, follow, and review, and I’ll see you guys next time!


	3. The New Demon On Campus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, prospective readers and welcome back to The Monster I Could Become! Last chapter did pretty good in my opinion, and that gives me the drive I need to keep working on this bad boy! Now then, fair warning, this is going to be something of a filler chapter, as I want to get something set up for Double Dipper. Well, I’ve babbled for long enough, so on that note, let us start the game!

_ Chapter III _

_ The New Demon On Campus _

The following morning, Dipper yawned loudly and stretched as he sat up in his bed before climbing out of it and making his way over to the mirror on the nearby dresser.

“Good morning, Dipper,” the Pines boy said, flashing his reflection a charming smile before moving to wake up Mabel, but before he reached her, something reached his ears. It sounded like…

_ Violin music? Coming from inside the Mystery Shack? _ thought Dipper, his interest piqued.  _ I’ll wake up Mabel then we’ll go and investigate that music. _

Upon reaching Mabel, Dipper shook her and said, “Good morning, Mabel. Who’s my favorite Mabel?”

_ “...boys are a bore, let’s show them the door… we’re taking over the dance floor…” _ sang Mabel as she turned her body away from Dipper.

Dipper thought about how best to wake up Mabel for a few minutes before an idea came to him. “Mabel, a unicorn just teleported into our room, and wants you to help save their kind!”

“SAVE THE UNICORNS!” yelled Mabel, shooting bolt upright in her bed with a huge smile on her face. A few seconds later, Mabel realized that Dipper had tricked her into waking up. “Aw, come on!”

“Mabel, do you hear that violin music?” said Dipper.

Mabel held her hand to her ear, and sure enough, she heard the violin music. “Does Gravity Falls have some kind of orchestra or something?” she asked her brother.

“No, I’m pretty sure that music is coming from  _ inside _ the Mystery Shack. You wanna go check it out?” asked Dipper.

“Well, I’m awake anyways, so eh?” said Mabel with a shrug as she climbed out of bed and followed her brother downstairs, following the violin music playing within the Mystery Shack. It wasn’t long before the Mystery Twins arrived at what could only be the door to Alcor’s room, given how decorative it looked.

Cautiously, Dipper and Mabel cracked the door open and peeked inside the room. There, standing in the center of the room, was Alcor, his eyes closed and an actual, peaceful smile on his face as opposed to the devious and sinister smirk he usually wore, as he played a violin with the skill and grace of a professional.

“Whoa, Dipper, I didn’t know you could play the violin like that,” whispered Mabel.

“I didn’t know I could even  _ play _ the violin. But, seeing this, maybe it’s time to trade in my tuba for one,” whispered Dipper.

For the better part of fifteen minutes, Dipper and Mabel stood there, transfixed at the humanized demon as he played his eerie and haunting tune on his violin. Once Alcor stopped playing, Dipper had to stop Mabel from giving the demon a round of applause. Well, that is, until Alcor spoke up from within the room.

“Well? What did you two think?” the dream demon asked the twins, revealing that he had been aware of their presence the whole time.

Dipper and Mabel froze in place as the door flung open to reveal Alcor in his entirety, still wearing that peaceful smile on his face as his black and yellow eyes gazed down upon his younger counterpart and his twin sister.

“That was incredible!” squealed Mabel, a huge smile on her face as she clapped her hands.

“I’m with Mabel, that was actually pretty cool!” said Dipper, a smile of his own on his face.

Alcor chuckled. “Let me guess, still playing the tuba, Dipper?” he said.

“Well, after that performance, I’m thinking I might trade mine in for a violin,” replied Dipper.

Alcor chuckled again. “Well, truth be told, I just picked up the violin for shits and giggles. Then, I liked it, then I got pretty good at it. Anyways, now that practice is over, shall we head down to breakfast? I haven’t had a decent meal in a very long time.”

_ The Breakfast Table-Later That Morning _

_ Grunkle Stan’s cooking is about the same as I remember, _ thought Alcor as he munched down on his plate of “Stan-cakes,” which were basically pancakes, but with the possibility of having some of Stan’s hair in it. Back when he was Dipper Pines, he would’ve turned up his nose at the disgusting culinary concoction, but ever since he had become Alcor the Dreambender, he had eaten things ranging from human and/or demon hearts to human souls. So for him, Stan-cakes were the definition of gourmet food.

“All right, there, future-Dipper, we gotta think of something to help you pass off as a normal person… easier said than done. Plus, we gotta think of something for you to do at the Mystery Shack outside of sitting on your ass,” Grunkle Stan said to Alcor.

“I’ve already been giving that a bit of thought. I was thinking I could pose as Alcor Pines, with you being my grandfather on my father’s side. Long lost, recently found. Figure that should provide a viable explanation as to why I look so much like Dipper,” said Alcor. “I mean, you know how in some TV shows a character’s cousin or other distant relative looks almost exactly like the character? Figure we can play off of that.”

Grunkle Stan gave it some thought. “Well, considering how sketchy my past is and how hallucination-y my memories are, I can see that being both a believable cover story, and something that might actually have happened at some point.”

_ Meanwhile, in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey… _

A young man of around sixteen years old who very heavily resembled Grunkle Stan was playing video games in front of a rather large TV in the apartment above the pawn shop that had been in his family for three generations.

“Yeah, man, if Grunkle Shermie’s stories about my Great-Uncle Stanford being some kinda genius on par with Einstein just like I am are true, then I don’t know how the Hell he wound up running some tourist trap up in some backwater town in Oregon. You know, comparing the stories about my Great-Uncle Stanford and my Grandpa Stanley Sr, it almost seems like somethin’ bad happened to Great-Uncle Stanford and my Grandpa Stanley Sr. hijacked his life or somethin’,” Stanley Pines III said into his gaming headset before one of his friends gave his response. “One problem, though: my Grandpa Stanley got himself moidered, apparently there was some kinda car crash up in Oregon and his brakes were cut. Guess he musta pissed off the wrong people. And I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have been declared dead if there weren’t no body. Anyways, I gotta go, almost time for the Pines’ Pawns to open.”

_ Back In Gravity Falls With Alcor And The Others... _

“Yeah, I’m sure I can forge a few documents to help pass that off fairly easily. And I suppose you have an idea for what you want to do around the Mystery Shack?” said Grunkle Stan, raising an eyebrow.

“Indeed I do. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to be a second tour guide, another Mr. Mystery if you will, help take some of the workload off of your back, make things easier and less stressful for you. Plus, twice the Mr. Mystery means twice the tourists, which means twice the money,” Alcor said, causing a smirk to appear on Grunkle Stan’s face, clearly meaning he liked the sound of that idea. “Besides, as a demon, playing humans like a harp is kinda in the job description, especially when it comes to my most powerful and greatest of abilities.”

“And that power would be, what exactly?” asked Dipper.

Alcor smirked at his younger self and shrouded his hand in blue flames. “That would be the Power of The Deal, Dipper. Making a deal or signing a contract with the devil or any other demon is anyone’s downfall, as my kind are the masters of the art of the serpent tongue, and it helps that most humans can’t be bothered to read the fine print or pay attention to the wording of the deal. You get what you want, sure, but you usually get screwed over big time in the process. Plus, the more bargains a demon strikes, the more powerful they become,” the dream demon explained.

“All right, then, Al, get yourself cleaned up and get ready. It’s almost time for the Mystery Shack to open,” said Stan.

_ Later That Day... _

“Ladies and gentlemen, looking around my grandfather’s Mystery Shack, you will see creatures, novelties, and befuddlements the likes of which the world has never known,” said Alcor, wearing an eyepatch over his right eye as he led a group of tourists through the Mystery Shack before stopping at something with a tarp covering it.

“While I regret that we were unable to secure an actual unicorn for you to be astounded by, we do have the next best thing. I present to you… THE UNI-CORPSE!” cried Alcor, pulling off the tarp to reveal what appeared to be a prosthetic unicorn skeleton with matted bits of fur attached to it, causing the tourists to jerk away and gasp in shock, awe, and even possibly disgust.

“Take your picture with it for $5-no, $50, $500!” said Alcor, marking up a nearby sign with a black sharpie as he spoke.

The tourists stood there for a moment before they all pulled out huge fistfuls of cash, each of them begging to have their picture taken with the rotting unicorn.

_ Heh, suckers, _ thought Alcor, a broad smirk on his face as he took the tourists’ money and helped them take pictures with the exhibit.

_ Meanwhile, in the Mystery Shack Gift Shop... _

Wendy Corduroy was leaning back on the chair she usually sat on at the service desk, texting her friends about one thing or another. However, one thing that she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about was the teenage demonic doppelganger of her boss’ great-nephew. True, she was aware that Dipper had a massive crush on her, which she knew was just puberty doing its work, having gone through something similar at his age on top of hearing the things he whispered under his breath from time to time whenever they hung out together, but she figured that she’d wait until he finally fessed up before talking to him about it.

Alcor, on the other hand, now that was a different story. Wendy couldn’t deny that she was attracted to him, but the question was if he was attracted to her in the same way, and beyond that, were they even compatible? Although, now that she thought about it, it was kinda the other way around with how Dipper felt about her.

_ Well, if he does feel the same way about me, I’m sure he’ll ask me out at some point, _ thought Wendy. It was something that she’d picked up a while back when she had first gotten a crush on a guy and tried to ask him out, only to get shot down almost immediately: let him make the first move.

_ Later That Day... _

As the sun set over Gravity Falls, Alcor called out the front door of the Mystery Shack as the happy tourists left the tourist trap with decidedly lighter wallets, “And don’t forget! We put the ‘fun’ in ‘no refunds!’”

Heaving a sigh, Alcor pulled off his eyepatch and joined Dipper, Mabel, and Stan in the living room, where they were all hanging out watching  _ Ducktective _ on the TV.

“Well, Al, I can safely say that you make a pretty good Mr. Mystery!” said Stan, beaming with pride, to which Alcor gave a smirk.

“What can I say? I guess it runs in the family,” the dream demon said with a playful shrug.

Stan heaved a sigh. “Now, if only there was some way to get the young people of this town to come out here and spend money, then we’d make a fortune! That’s the problem with today’s kids, they’re just not into things like novelties, snow globes, museums and befuddlements anymore!”

“Well, maybe you should try selling them that they’d be interested in,” suggested Dipper. “Something like, I don’t know, something fun.”

“Yeah, like a party!” added Mabel. “Plus, it’d be a great chance for me to make new friends!”

At Dipper and Mabel’s words, Stan adopted a thoughtful sort of look, a scheme to rake in the dough forming in his mind. 

“Something fun like a party, you say…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes Chapter Three! Sorry for this being a shorter chapter and all, but I kinda wanted to get Alcor’s plan to pose as Stan’s grandson and his part in operations of the Mystery Shack established. Plus, I figured I’d throw that last scene with Stan’s ACTUAL grandson in there just for giggles. Anyways, if you liked what you saw here, then be sure to kudos, bookmark, and comment, and I’ll see you guys next time for the beginning of Double Dipper. Or, I guess in this case, Triple Dipper.


End file.
